The Wilsons
by RoseSladewilson
Summary: Slade and his family, Adeline, Grant, Joey and Rose and their life after the upcoming episode "The End" part 3. Episode 2 now up, titled "That's So Rose"
1. Default Chapter

The Wilsons

Slade Wilson- After being defeated by trying to end the world and getting a second chance at life, Slade has decided to settle down with his family.

Age: Unknown (Old)

Adeline Kane Wilson- Slade's wife, she shot his eye out and is mother to Grant and Joey. She hates Rose. Age: Unknown

Grant Wilson- Slade's son and the Ravager, Grant desperately wants to be better than his father and is often training. Age: 17

Joey Wilson- Slade's mute son who can possess other bodies and then talk in their voice, he is a good kid but having Slade as a father, he's not sure how long he can still be good.

Age: 14

Rose Worth- Slade's daughter with Lilli Worth, Slade met Lilli when he visited the HIVE. Rose is now very loyal to Slade and is trying to be friends with Adeline. She can see visions of the future. Age: 12

Friends/Neighbors

Donny Mosley- The Wilson's neighbor, he is perky, cheery and jolly, Slade and all the Wilsons despise him but he thinks they love him and treats them kindly. Rose still likes him and helps him because he lives alone. Age: 37

The Trappers- John, Don and Monique Trapper, they are friends with the Wilson kids but no nothing of there evil family. They live across the street from the Wilsons.

Ages: John: 16 Don: 15 Monique: 13

Uncle Wade (DeFarge)- Slade's half-brother from India, he visits the family sometimes and has a special relationship with Joey, because Wade is deaf. Age: 42

Enemies

Miranda Hoagland- a girl that goes to school with Rose and fights with her often, Rose despises her. Age: 12

Jesse Pinkster- a boy who makes fun of Joey for his muteness, he has telekinetic powers. Age: 14

Red X- Grant's main enemy, they battle and Red X wins almost all the time.

Age: Unknown


	2. Episode 1: The First Day

The Wilsons

Episode 1

First Day

Apprentice007

Rose sat on her bed. She silently waited for morning; she couldn't sleep because tomorrow was the first day of middle school; the 7th grade, wow! Rose was a pretty girl; she had natural white hair, blue eyes, and dimples. Everything was perfect for her but one thing, her father. Her father was Slade Wilson. He was an older man, but a strong one! An ex-villain he was fairly aggressive, but Rose never knew he was an ex-villain. He had come back one day, when she was 10. She had never met him, but he swept her away from her mom, Lilli Worth, whom she hasn't seen since. Sure, Rose has occasional psychic visions, natural white hair and an ex-villain father, but other than that she was normal or so she thought.

Joey sat writing poetry. Poetry was all he had to communicate with because he was mute. He was writing about all the new and fun experiences in 9th grade, which was High School. Although mute, he was a kind boy. He had blond hair, Blue eyes and was fairly tall. Everything about him was good, except for one thing, his father. His father was Slade Wilson, an aggressive and rough guy who was growing in age. He wished that him, his brother, Grant, who was 17 and his mother, Adeline Kane Wilson could just leave and never come back, although he could never say anything about it. He never even knew that his father was an ex-villain. Sure, he could possess other's bodies, but he was still normal, or so he thought.

Grant was training in the gym. He was the only of Slade's children who knew about his past as a villain. He desperately wanted to be better than his father and always challenged his limits. He was the only of Slade's children who didn't have powers, but he was still as powerful. He is highly skilled in fighting and marital arts. He grew up without his father, wondering where he was. When Joey was born, he was overjoyed because he would have someone to talk to or so he thought! He was fairly normal and he knew it.

"Oh, to be normal!" All three children said at the same time, although in different rooms.

Adeline Kane Wilson, the mother of Grant and Joey. Adeline has had a rough life, as had Slade and all the other people living in this house. She met Slade in the Army; they fell in love and were soon married. She hates Rose and wish she'd go back with her mother, because she was a sign of when her husband, Slade had cheated on her, while at the HIVE. Although Adeline has no powers, she is very skilled in fighting and experienced from her army time.

Finally, Slade Wilson, the cause of all the trouble. The ex-villain just wants to be a part of his children's lives, that's why he got Rose and Grant, Joey and Adeline to live here, to have a family, although they don't get along very well. He is basically, Slade, nothing more, and nothing less.

Finally, it was morning!

"Sweetie, Honey and Rose you're going to be late!" Adeline yelled up the stairs.

"I've been living here two years, can I at least have a little respect?" Rose asked impatiently going down the stairs.

"Fine, _Sugar Pie, _have some breakfast." Adeline said, gritting her teeth.

"That's all I ask, is that so hard?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Adeline mumbled.

"What was that?" Slade asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Adeline said, surprised.

Joey walked down stairs and smiled at Adeline.

"Hey, good morning! Are you meeting Don this morning?" Adeline asked.

Joey nodded.

"Good. You go on ahead, you can have breakfast at school!" Adeline said, sweetly.

"Where's Grant?" Slade asked from the couch.

"He already left and he took your car, too!" Rose yelled.

"WHAT!" Slade yelled.

"Jeez, calm down, Dad, you can always ride your motorcycle, gosh!" Rose said.

"Honey, we have to do our taxes today!" Adeline yelled.

"Today? Darn it!" Slade yelled.

"Yes, we put it off _two_ weeks, now!" Adeline said, getting mad.

"I hate to break up this fight, but how am I getting to school?" Rose asked.

"Ride with Monny or Manny or whatever her name is across the street!" Adeline yelled and started fighting again.

"It's Monique!" Rose yelled, going out the door.

"Whatever, who really cares?" Slade nastily said.

Rose ran out of the door, with a tear in her eye. Monique was her best friend and one of her only friends. Sure, Rose was fairly popular, but she didn't hang out with anyone much and didn't count many people as friends. Rose ran to Monique.

"Hey! How are you?" Rose asked.

"Not too bad, how 'bout you?" Monique asked.

"Terrible, my step-mom hates me! She keeps giving me trouble every day! I didn't do anything to that nasty woman! My dad just goes along with anything she says too!" Rose complained.

"Sounds rough! Sorry, but I'm still here for ya!" Monique said, supportively.

"Thanks, you're a good friend!" Rose said.

With Joey 

Joey waved at Don and he waved back.

"Hey Joe! Sup?"

Joey shrugged and pointed to him.

"Not much either." Don replied.

Don and Joey had made a special sign language, so he could communicate without poetry. Joey started making signs like he's eating.

"I didn't have breakfast, either! Let's get some at school." Don said.

Joey nodded.

"Cool, I'm starved! We'll have to charge it, though." Don said and they walked on to school.

With Grant 

Grant was in a sports car and speeding down the road to school. He was a senior this year and that meant all kinds of new things! He only needed 3 more credits to graduate, which would take him a semester at the most, maybe a quarter.

"Almost done with school, soon I'll be in the army!" Grant said and headed into the school.

"Nice car, Grant!" A boy about the same age as Grant yelled to him. He had Brown hair; Brown eyes and was a little bit shorter than Grant.

"Thanks, I borrowed it from my dad!" he replied.

"Please, it's an old people car, check out my ride!" Another boy came up and said. He pointed to a black motorcycle.

"Just got my license this summer. Stare in awe!" He laughed and left. That was Cameron Blandory and he was Grant's main enemy, besides Red X, whom had given him a lot of trouble, while he was the Ravager.

"I can't stand him!" Grant yelled and everyone stared at him and Cameron just laughed.

With Slade and Adeline 

Slade looked confused and angry, he was in front of his taxes.

"I think maybe were too hard on Rose." Slade said.

"I don't." Adeline said, nastily.

"Will you give her a break? She's just a kid," Slade said.

"Yeah, _your _kid and not mine!" Adeline said, raising her voice.

"Stop it! You had left _me _before I went to the HIVE remember? You shot my left eye out!" Slade yelled.

"OK, we were both wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that I despise her!" Adeline exclaimed.

"Let's get back to our taxes!" Slade said calmly

"Fine! We have a payment on our house due tomorrow." Adeline whispered.

Slade slammed his head on the table and whined.

"How much more do we have?" Slade asked.

"We only owe…2,524!" Adeline told him.

"Ugh!" Slade complained.

He slammed his head, yet again.

With Rose Monique 

It was 4th hour and lunch, they had stopped in the middle of Drama class to eat lunch, only to return and finish the other half of the class. Rose and Monique were sitting at a table with 3 other people. One, a boy, taller than Rose, who had brown hair, brown eyes and glasses sat across from Rose, his name was Jay. The next was a girl who looked like Ms. Perfect; she had blond hair, blue eyes and two pearl earrings, she was Ellen who sat next to Monique. Last, was a boy who was fairly short and had green hair, a nose ring and brown eyes, although he looked mean and tough, he was one of the nicest people in the school, he sat next to Jay, his name was Carlo. A girl came over to their table and snickered.

"Well, if it isn't Rose Wilson, just the girl I was looking for…. to insult! Freak. What is up with your hair, you have the hair of a 70-year-old! Ha!" She laughed and walked away. All of the sudden Rose stopped immediately and in her mind she had a vision of the girl that just made fun of her.

"_Hey, Freak! Huh? AHHHH!" The girl screamed and saw a lightning bolt hit her._

Rose gasped, her heart jumped and she got a small headache.

"Oh…my…gosh! I just saw Miranda Hoagland get struck by lightning!" Rose yelled and the entire cafeteria looked at her.

"Um, I was having a day-dream…like you've never had one!" Rose lied.

Everyone stopped looking at her and continued their lunch.

"Yes, finally she'll be put in her place! She was getting a little annoying!" Jay said.

"Yeah, but we gotta be around to see it!" Carlo said, evilly.

"Stop it, I don't want _that_ to happen to her! I saw her outside the school and school had just got out, I have to be their and save her!" Rose said.

"Well, fine! But I'm not satisfied." Monique said, disappointed.

"OK, we have to. We don't want that to happen to anyone, not even Miranda." Rose said, honestly.

With Joey 

Joey ran outside and smiled, his first day of high school was over!

"It was okay, but I didn't like the teachers." Don said.

Joey looked at him, shocked.

"Oh, well, except PE, he was a cool teacher." Don replied.

Joey shook his head yes.

"Let's get out of here, Jesse Pinkster's coming over here." Don said, scared.

Joey started pointing to himself and to Don and kept repeating it.

"OK, you can tell him off as me." Don agreed.

Joey closed his eyes and turned into a blue shadow and went inside Don, so that he possessed him.

"Hey, Jesse!" Joey/Don yelled.

"What do you want, Don?" Jesse replied. He was a big fellow, bald and very tall for his age.

"I want to tell you to leave Joey alone, you have no right to make fun of him because he's mute! If you ever do it again, you'll regret it!" Joey/Don yelled.

"You wanna make something of it, tough guy?" Jesse asked, aggressively, not even noticing that Don's eyes were glowing blue.

"Sure, why not?" He said and punched him in the stomach and ran off. He ran all the way to Don's house, not even caring it was raining and thundering/lightning, where he un-possessed Don.

"Wow! That was awesome, Joe!" Don yelled, excitedly.

Joey gave a thumbs-up. Don laughed and went inside his house, while Joey went to his.

With Rose 

Rose, Jay, Monique, Ellen and Carlo all ran outside and saw Miranda waiting outside the school yard, it started to rain and then began thundering and lighting.

"The lightning is started, we've got to hurry!" Rose yelled and ran toward Miranda when she saw the lightning come closer to Miranda.

"Miranda, watch out!" Rose yelled and pushed her away from the lightning.

"Hey, Freak! Huh? AHHHH!" The girl screamed and saw a lightning bolt hit her.

"No!" Rose said, sadly and fell to the ground. Monique came over and tried to comfort her.

"I never wanted her to be hurt!" Rose yelled and hit the ground. The principal ran over to the scene and only saw Rose push Miranda.

"Rose Worth, I knew you'd be trouble, seeing who your father is!" The principal yelled.

"Mrs. Rahm, I never meant to hurt her, I knew she'd be hit by lightning, so I pushed her to prevent it and she got struck in the process, honest!" Rose pleaded.

"And how did you know? Huh? Do you have an answer for that one?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Rose mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rose burst out and said.

"Come with me, I'm calling your parents and we can see what _they_ think about your story." She said and dragged Rose in the school.

With Adeline and Slade 

Joey walked into the house.

"Hi honey!" Adeline greeted. Joey waved at her and smiled.

"Hey, how was sch-" Slade was stopped in mid-sentence when the phone rang.

"I'll get that…" Adeline said and picked up the phone.

"She did! Wow! Sure, we'll be right there!" Adeline said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Slade asked.

"It was Rose's school, she wants a conference right now, apparently, Rose pushed a girl to get her struck by lightning!" Adeline said.

"Oh, no, who was it?" Slade asked.

"Miranda Hoagland." Adeline replied.

"Aw, she hates that girl. I bet she did do it." Slade sighed.

"She probably got it from you." Adeline said and walked to the car.

"Bye son, we'll be back soon!" Slade said and hugged his son.

"Love you, be back later!" Adeline said and they went outside and left on their motorcycle…in the rain.

At the School 

"I didn't do it on purpose, honest!" Rose tried to plead.

"I saw you push her and then she got struck by lightning and then you give me some far-fetched story!" Mrs. Rahm replied. Slade and Adeline walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, I'm sure you know what Rose did, so I wanted to tell you that Miranda is unconscious and in the hospital and were going to have to expel Rose." She began.

"So, she's going to be home?" Adeline asked, annoyed.

"Exactly, unless she can tell me why she pushed Miranda." Mrs. Rahm said and looked at Rose.

"I, Um, you see, I…I don't know…" She replied.

"Then, I have not choice but to expel you." Mrs. Rahm said. "Good day."

"Wait!" Monique burst in and said.

"What is it Ms. Trapper?" She asked.

"I saw the whole thing! I was with her!" She exclaimed and told them everything that happened.

"Well, I'll let her off the hook this time, but if she cause more mischief, she won't be so lucky. You're free to come back to school and you may leave now." She said and rushed them out.

"Thanks for having my back, Monique!" Rose said, happily.

"No problem, what are friends for?" She said. Slade and Adeline got on their motorcycle, which left Rose and Monique to walk home.

"See ya at home, Rose! Bye Manuella!" Slade yelled.

"IT'S MONIQUE!" Rose yelled, but they didn't hear her.

"I guess we should get home. So much fun for a first day." Monique said and they continued walking home.

With Slade and Adeline 

They were on the motorcycle and almost home.

"I just realized, we still have to do our taxes…" Adeline reminded him. Slade parked and fell to the ground.

"Gosh, talk about sensitive." Adeline said and went inside. Grant came home in the car and hit a pole right when Slade started to get up, but Slade just fainted again.

"Oops" Grant said and walked over him and inside the house. Rose then saw Slade on the ground.

"Bye, Monique!" Rose yelled. She then kicked Slade. "Dad, get up!" He didn't move.

"Ugh!" She said and went in the house. Slade then woke up.

"Oh, what a family." He said and went in the house to try and face his dysfunctional family.


	3. Episode 2: That's So Rose

The Wilsons

Episode 2

That's So Rose

Apprentice007

It was a rainy evening, Rose and Grant were playing a game of chess and Joey was writing a poem. Adeline and Slade were in the kitchen; Adeline was cooking dinner, chicken pot pie. Slade was sitting at the table and reading a book about Gotham City.

"Grant! You cheated!" Rose yelled and threw the chess board and the pieces on the floor.

"Don't yell at me because you're a sore loser!" Grant yelled back.

"Me? I don't have to lower myself to cheating to win!" She argued.

"I didn't cheat!" He argued back.

"You did too!" She yelled.

"Did no-… I am arguing with a 12-year-old over chess, I really need to get a girlfriend," Grant said and went upstairs to his room. Adeline came into the room.

"Rose Wilson! I can't believe you! You broke my chess set! Pick them up and then go to your room!" Adeline yelled at her.

"It's Rose Worth and I don't have to listen to you! Your not my mom!" Rose yelled at her.

"But I'm your dad and I'm telling you to listen to her!" Slade came in and exclaimed.

"You always do what she says and take her side! I never even asked to be here! You got me! I'm sick of living here and I'm sick of her being rude to me and I didn't do a thing to her, she acts like her kids are perfect angels and I'm a little demon! News flash, they aren't perfect!" Rose yelled and with tears in her eyes and anger up to her heart went in her room and locked the door.

"Wow, she needs a chill pill!" Adeline said.

"Oh, shut up and go cook!" Slade commanded.

"Well fine!" Adeline said and went into the kitchen.

IN ROSES ROOM

"I hate living here! I wanna go back to mom! I miss her!" Rose said and cried into her pillow. Just then she got a vision….

Adeline was surrounded by two teens who looked pretty nasty and looked like they had powers.

"Hey lady! You shouldn't be here!" A boy about 16 said, he was really big.

"I'm going to reveal it to everyone!" Adeline yelled, growing closer to the edge of a cliff in front of a yellow hexagon shaped building.

"That's it! Get her!" The big guy yelled and a girl came over and hit her with a pink beam and she fell off the edge of the cliff.

Rose sat there, shocked. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Adeline was going to die, but what did she find out?

WITH SLADE AND ADELINE

"She's trouble, have you ever considered military school?" Adeline suggested.

"Anything to get her out of the house, huh?" Slade asked.

"Maybe… Joey never talks back to us!" Adeline argued.

"He's mute, he can't talk back." Slade corrected.

"I still hate her, she is a nuisance. I'm going to go to the Dollar General." Adeline said and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"Little brat, she thinks she knows it all! I hate her, I hate Lilli!" Adeline yelled and found herself in front of a yellow hexagon shaped building. She overheard several people talking.

"_Tonight_ is when we spill the chemical." One man said.

"We should wait, we still need a new headmaster," A woman said.

"Fine, we wait. But where will we find a new headmaster?" The other said.

"I don't know, but when we do, we strike and get more people to join the HIVE." He said and then noticed Adeline in the window.

"Who's that?" He asked, Adeline gasped and started to run away, but someone caught her on the shoulder, but she kicked him in the knee and punched him in the face and he fell to the ground when she punched his stomach.

"Leave me alone!" Adeline yelled.

"What did you hear?" A large man asked in a rough, crackly voice. Adeline just ran away. She ran and ran all the way to the Wilson household. She entered the door breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Slade asked when he saw her.

"Nothing, just exercising." She replied.

"Uh-huh, right! That's a hive of lies." Rose said as she came downstairs.

"What'd you say?" Adeline asked.

"I know where you were." Rose replied.

"Where?" Adeline asked in reply.

"Just to some bees." Rose said and shot her a "ha-ha" glance. Adeline gasped.

"I went to play tennis and ran home, that's all." Adeline replied.

"I believe you, dear." Slade said and pulled Adeline into a hug.

"Nice…" Rose mumbled and went upstairs.

"UH! Again, he takes her side! I can't believe this! I hate her!" Rose yelled, waving her arms.

"Hey, you been drinkin that "Haterade" lately?" Grant asked when he saw her.

"Shut. Up. You-" Rose was interrupted when she had a vision….

"Slade, I'm going out exercising again, I'll be a while" Adeline said.

"OK, bye." Slade replied.

"Bye…" She said and went out the door. "Now back to spying on the HIVE."

"Hello? Rose?" Grant yelled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Rose asked.

"No, I've just been standing here yelling Rose for 2 minutes for the fun of it!" Grant said, sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this." Rose said and went into her room, to think.

"Geesh, waaaaaaay too much Haterade." Grant said and walked off.

WITH ROSE

"I can't believe it, she's going to die tomorrow!"

THE NEXT MORNING WITH SLADE AND ADELINE

Slade was reading a magazine about the Gotham City area, reading about Jump City. Adeline was getting ready to go back to the HIVE, Grant and Joey were sleeping and Rose was outside in a bush hiding to watch Adeline today.

"Slade, I'm going out exercising again, I'll be a while" Adeline said.

"OK, bye." Slade replied.

"Bye…" She said and went out the door. "Now back to spying on the HIVE."

"Not if I can help it." Rose said and started following her but Slade came outside and saw her.

"Rose, time to do your chores! NOW!" Slade yelled.

"But...but…" Rose stuttered.

"But nothing, get your butt in the house." Slade commanded.

"Fine." Rose replied and started to go in the house, but ran off instead.

"Hey! Get back here!" Slade yelled, but she was gone.

Rose had finally caught up with Adeline, who was walking and taking her time.

"ADELINE! Adeline! Don't go back to the HIVE!" Rose panted.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because you're going to be killed!" Rose yelled.

"Ridiculous, I can take care of myself. How would you know anyway?" Adeline asked.

"You really wanna know? I'm psychic! I have psychic visions! I saw you being hunted by HIVE members and then you fell off a cliff!" Rose exclaimed. Adeline just stared at her, and then burst out laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Your such an idiot!" Adeline chuckled.

"You're the idiot, when you're dead, I'll be laughing." Rose said and walked off.

"Could she actually be telling the truth? Nah, I mean honestly. Psychic?" Adeline said and continued on to the HIVE, once she got there, she spied in the window.

"What about Slade? He could be a good Headmaster." The large man said.

"He's gone, no one knows where he is." The woman said.

"I know where he is." Adeline told them, walking in.

"How would you know?" The large man asked.

"Because I'm his wife." She replied.

"You're the lady spying on us yesterday! What'd you hear?" The woman asked. Adeline ran off outside, to where the cliff was.

"Where is Slade? If you live through this, tell him Blood the Second says hi." Blood said.

"Yeah, and Jinx, too." Jinx said.

"Hey lady! You shouldn't be here!" Blood said.

"I'm going to reveal it to everyone!" Adeline yelled, growing closer to the edge of a cliff in front of a yellow hexagon shaped building.

"That's it! Get her!" The big guy yelled and a girl came over and hit her with a pink beam and she fell off the edge of the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Adeline yelled but a boy swooped down and caught her.

"Who are you?" Adeline asked, in his arms.

"A friend." He said and revealed himself to be Grant. He was in a blue and yellow outfit, he was known as the Ravager.

"Grant? You're the Ravager? You're just like your father." She replied.

"Yeah. But I'm fighting for good." He replied.

"And I'm very proud of you." She said.

"Let's go home, but first, the person who told me to come get you was Rose." He told her.

"ROSE! She wasn't lying. She really is psychic, Wow, having a That's So Raven moment here. Did she tell you?" Adeline asked.

"Yes, but me and Joey, only. Not Dad. Not yet." Grant said.

"I owe her an apology. I need to stop, but I just hate her and her mother, I can't help it. I just hate her. She's another sign of Lilli." Adeline confessed.

"You need to try to be nice, she's having a hard time here." Grant told her.

"Were here, I'll try to be nice." Adeline said and they walked in the house.

WITH ROSE AND JOEY

"Joey, I hope she's safe, I know we hate each other, but I still care for some reason, it's like I know she's not bad." She told Joey. He shrugged. Then she had a vision…

"Hey, Rose I've treated you really bad since you've been here, so truce?" Adeline asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about everything with my Dad and Lilli, it's not my fault." Rose replied.

"I know." Adeline said and pulled her into a hug.

"Wow, I had a vision of Adeline apologizing. We hugged." Rose said, kind of disturbed. Joey looked at her with a shocked face.

"I'm shocked as you." Rose said.

WITH ADELINE

"Slade, she's not so bad, let's be nicer to her." Adeline said.

"I am, sometimes, I'm glad your trying to be kind." Slade said and walked off, Rose came into the room and saw Adeline.

"Rose, I need to talk to you!" Adeline called.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"Hey, Rose I've treated you really bad since you've been here, so truce?" Adeline asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about everything with my Dad and Lilli, it's not my fault." Rose replied.

"I know." Adeline said and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Your welcome, I actually care about you. You are my step-mom, we should get along, were family, like it or not." Rose told her.

"I agree, it really isn't your fault." Adeline comforted.

"You're not that terrible, but can we still fight? I'd kinda miss it." Rose asked,

"Sure…you little nasty! Stay away from me!" Adeline said and laughed.

"I hate you!" Rose yelled.

"I hate you too! You're great." Adeline said and they both laughed together.

"Looks like you two worked things out." Slade saw and they saw him, Grant and Joey standing there.

"Yeah, whatever!" They both said and shot each other a smile. The guys just shook their heads and left. As soon as they were gone, Rose and Adeline laughed again.


End file.
